The Playtime Experience
by marcelb
Summary: Some bedroom playtime for our favorite couple. Warning: M-rated, mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

**A little bedroom playtime for our favorite couple. Hence the M-rating. In other words: kids, leave now; this is not for you. More notes at the end. Oh, and I don't own anything, nor do I make money with this.**

* * *

"Penny?" Leonard looked around apartment 4B from the front door, but saw nothing but a darkened apartment. She had texted him earlier she might go out with the girls, after he had informed her he'd be home late. He glanced in the direction of her bedroom and noticed the small streak of light from under the bedroom door. He checked the time, but it was not even ten pm, so it wasn't likely she had gone to bed, unless she was sick.

Of course it could be she had simply left it on, forgotten as she had gone out with the girls. Still, he closed the apartment door and walked over to her bedroom, knocking on it softly. "Penny? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," came the slightly muffled reply. "Just waiting for you."

Leonard smiled at hearing her voice, and he opened the door to step inside. "Hi. Sorry I'm late, but I wanted to fi..." He gulped at the sight of her laying on her side, her head propped up on her left hand, while her right hand motioned for him to come closer. But he didn't move, choosing instead to look at this gorgeous woman he was allowed to call his girlfriend. She was wearing a dark blue nighty that didn't seem to hide much of her body, yet managed to cover up the most interesting parts. The bedroom had been tidied and Penny had lit some scented candles. He couldn't quite place the smell, but it was very pleasant and seemed to trigger some happy, yet indistinct memories from his childhood.

"You gonna stand there all night?"

Her question brought his focus back on her. His eyes traveled slowly from her face all the way to her toes and then back to her face, taking his time to do so. "No," he finally responded, taking the few steps needed to get to the bed.

"Nuh-uh," Penny shook her head, smiling, holding out her right arm to halt him. "Not with that amount of clothes on, Mister."

He looked down at himself. "Right," he said, taking of his hoodie and shirt in a single, swift move, yet taking the time to place them neatly on the little chair in the corner. He placed his pants on top of the shirt and hoodie and then turned around. He saw Penny's eyes dart toward his boxers, where the evidence of his arousal was now clearly visible. He grinned slightly, but hid it before her eyes traveled back up to his face. He moved back toward the bed, but again Penny halted him.

"Everything, Baby," she simply said at his questioning look.

He took his socks of, placing them on the floor next to chair and turned back. "Am I the only one getting naked," he asked, suddenly realizing Penny hadn't removed anything, though he had to admit she was just wearing one item. Then again, he was kind of curious how the fabric of her nighty would feel against his skin, so perhaps, him getting naked first wasn't such a bad idea.

His boxers were off before Penny assured him that he wouldn't be the only one getting naked. He moved to the bed for the third time this evening, as Penny moved to sit up. Her arms came around his neck and she kissed him on the lips, her tongue seeking entrance. His hands had moved to hold her hips and he climbed on the bed, gently forcing Penny to lay back down on the bed.

Her nighty felt smooth and cool against his skin, increasing his arousal instantly. He moved his mouth over to kiss her from her chin to the side of her neck, causing a soft moan to escape from her lips as her hands started to roam his back. "I love you," she half whispered. He never tired of hearing her say those words to him, knowing that she meant them. She didn't say it often, and it had taken her quite some time to even do so, but that only made her declarations that much more special and meaningful to him.

"I love you, too," he replied, before continuing to kiss her skin, slowly making his way to her breasts, going as far as he could before the material of her nighty wouldn't allow him any further access. At that point he moved back up, straight along her throat, her chin and back on her mouth, this time his tongue requesting entrance.

There was another moan, but Leonard wasn't quite sure if it was hers or his. Leonard's right hand moved away from her hip, gliding along the silky garment until it reached her breast. He gently squeezed and then moved his hand a little further until it rested on top of her left breast, her erect nipple poking almost through the material against the palm of his hand.

After some more kissing, Leonard moved his hand back down along the side of her body, passing past her hip until his hand felt nothing but her smooth soft skin. His other hand moved down to the same level, before both hands moved back up, maintaining the contact with her skin, lifting the bottom part of her nighty up. His hands moved to cup her nicely shaped bum, squeezing her cheeks a little, before continuing up along the side of her body, taking the garment along for the ride as Penny briefly lifted her bottom of the bed.

His hands stopped close to her breasts as he sat up, finally breaking of the kiss. His eyes traveled across her toned abdomen, once again mesmerized by the beauty laying in front of him. He glanced up at her face to see a coy smile and he grinned back at her. "You are so beautiful."

He moved back on the bed on his knees, until he could kiss her belly. With his mouth he continued a path of to the side and down to kiss her right leg. His hands had moved back to hold her by the hips, and he tightened his grip slightly when Penny started writhing under him. He slowly moved his kisses and licking upward on the inside of her leg, slowly approaching his intended target.

Her smell was intoxicating, but he knew it was nothing compared to the moment he could taste her, lick at the wetness he knew was already there, waiting for his tongue to lap it up. He grinned against her leg as he felt her hands in his hair attempting to control his movements, urging him to get to his destination more quickly. Instead, his mouth traveled back to the top of her right leg, across her abdomen and down the left leg, where he repeated what he'd done to the other leg.

"Baby, please."

The hoarse plea only strengthened his resolve to take his time. He loved that he could do this to her, give her pleasure and torture her at the same time. Of course he was well aware she let him torture her; on several occasions, when Penny hadn't been in the mood for torture, she had easily turned their positions around and taken control.

But his nose was now close to the source of the intoxicating smell and he began wondering if he should continue his torture, just go for it orally, or skip both and go for the end game. Her moans and smell pretty much ruled out prolonging his torture of her, but he decided to not rush it, his tongue gliding over the moist area in between her legs. The taste of her increased the lust already coursing through him, but he paused anyway, looking back up at the bunched up nighty still covering her top.

He quickly kissed his way up to just under her breasts, his hands grabbing the fabric moving it further up to uncover the erect nipples he had already seen and felt earlier. His mouth enclosed around the right nipple and then the left. He tried moving the garment further, but Penny was laying on top of it. She must have felt the tug as she lifted herself a little, and Leonard could finally remove the item.

Penny's hand had moved down to guide him in, but Leonard moved back to continue the oral assault he had briefly abandoned, his mind now completely focused on the task he set for himself.

* * *

It had taken her a while to come down from her high, but Penny eventually rolled on to her side to look at the smug grin on her boyfriends face. "You seem pleased with yourself."

Leonard nodded. "Uh huh. Based on the time it took you to catch your breath and be able to roll over, I'm pretty sure I've done a good job."

He most certainly had, Penny silently agreed. He always did a good job, especially once he had gained some confidence and took control more often. "It was alright," Penny responded, attempting to seem indifferent.

He just chuckled knowingly. "Right."

Penny smiled back. They both knew she had enjoyed it immensely. Her eyes traveled over Leonard's naked body. While he wasn't as buff as the men she used to date, he wasn't bony either. If his body had looked anything like Sheldons or Howards, no matter how sweet he was, she couldn't imagine being physically attracted to someone like that. But Leonard had some muscle definition going on. She was pretty sure he was secretly going to a gym or something, because that muscle definition didn't just appear out of nowhere. She licked her lips as her eyes focused on his erection. Remembering how he had pleasured her with just his mouth, she decided to return the favor, including the torturing he had enjoyed a little too much.

She leaned over to kiss him, moving her tongue along his lower lip. His mouth opened willingly, but Penny had no intention to accept the invitation. Instead she sucked on his lower lip, before trailing little kisses across his jaw and down his throat. His scent and taste aroused her, but she kept focused on her plan.

Without breaking contact, she moved to place her legs on either side of his, his erection pushing against her abdomen. She ignored her own wetness and pushed on with a trail of featherlight kisses across his body, scooting her body further down as she went along. The tip of his head moved against her body as she went down further and further, her hard nipples grazing across his body every inch she moved.

Just like she had attempted to hurry him along, he was now trying to do the same to her. Penny remembered how he had reversed course when she tried it, but she was now aroused to the point that she abandoned all thoughts of postponing her planned method of pleasuring.

If she was honest, she would much rather ride him, feel him enter her wet folds, but she really wanted to reward him for his earlier ministrations. She stretched out, causing his erection to slide in between her breasts, and moved on. His scent was so much more pronounced as she kissed his abdomen, it almost drove her crazy.

Finally her mouth arrived at its destination, and she started trailing kisses along his length, all the way to the tip. She loved his taste, loved how his erection would gently move to the beat of his heart. With the tip of her tongue she touched his tip, before curling her tongue around his head.

She licked a few times, before taking him in completely, letting her tongue ripple against his member. She then released him and wrapped her fingers around him to stroke a few times. She knew he was getting close and she slowed down, barely moving her hand. This was her way of torturing him, deny the first release, but in reality she used that technique mostly to get a second round out of it. A minute later, her mouth engulfed him again.

* * *

Leonard glanced at the little alarm clock and saw that it was just past eleven. He knew he had to get up early in the morning, but he wasn't going to disappoint his girlfriend by going to sleep now. Though the orally pleasuring each other had been very enjoyable, at least to him, he was not going to sleep before the main course had been served.

Penny's hand was now drawing patterns on his chest. "Leonard, I understand if you need to sleep. I know you have to get up early."

"I have no intention of sleeping yet," he tried to assure her. "Though I will need a little more time before… you know."

She looked up and smirked. "I bet I can speed things up."

He grinned when her hand grasped his penis, rubbing along it in an attempt to get him erect. At the same time she began kissing his neck in the one place that always affected him. He felt her mouth form a grin against his skin when her rubs and kissed started to have the desired effect.

"See."

He grinned back at her. "I never doubted it," he said truthfully. She really was a master at getting him ready quickly for another performance. He turned on his side, facing her and tried to roll her onto her back, but she stopped him.

"Hold on, Loverboy." She pushed against his shoulder to make him roll back onto his back. "I know you. I let you drive and you'll think you need to go slow. I'll do the driving tonight."

Before he had a chance to argue, she had already climbed on top of him, kissing him on the lips.

"You can drive tomorrow, assuming you'll be home earlier than today."

"Oh, Penny, believe me. If I'd know I'd be coming home to this, I'd been here hours ago."

She smirked down at him. "Well, let me tell you that what I wore earlier was just one of three sexy outfits I've bought, and I think in two days you'll agree that this one was probably the least sexiest."

He gulped. If that dark blue nighty was the least sexiest, he might have a heart attack in two days. "Are you trying to kill me?"

She smiled. "Don't worry, Loverboy. I know CPR."

He wanted to tell her that was very comforting, but Penny had chosen that moment to guide him inside her, causing nothing more than a groan to come out of his mouth. Rational thoughts soon left him as Penny set a pace, her hands pushing down on his chest. She wasn't lying when she said wasn't gonna go slow; her pace increased rapidly. He felt himself approach his climax a lot sooner than he had hoped. He placed his hands on her hips, trying to slow her down. "Pe - Penny, you're go- gonna make me..."

Her finger was on his lips. "Shh, don't worry, Baby. Go for it."

He closed his eyes, trying to hold it off, give her time to get to her climax.

"Baby, open your eyes."

Leonard kept them closed, fighting off his climax.

"Baby, open your eyes, please. Watch me."

He cracked open one eye, to see her looking down at him with so much love, he opened his eyes fully. "But you're not there yet," he gasped out, still trying to hold in his impending release.

She smiled at him. "And I told you to just go for it."

Her assurance became moot at that point; he couldn't fight it anymore. She remained still on him for a little bit longer before moving off of him, kissing him passionately. "I love you," he said to her as soon as the kiss ended.

She smiled. "And I love you. You go to sleep. It's eleven thirty and you need to get up at six."

He turned to spoon her, draping his arm over her midsection, pulling her close. "Good night, Penny," he murmured as he began to drift of.

"Good night, Leonard."

* * *

**Why does posting a story like this make me more nervous than the first story I ever posted? Anyway, I don't usually write this type of story, mostly because I'm not sure if anyone else would think I did it well. That being said, positive reviews will only help in assuring the second and third night will be added later (after all, Leonard kind of owes one to Penny right now). Not to mention another M-rated fic I'm working on that doesn't really go with this story. If it's no good, I'll go back to my regular story types.**

**And no, I haven't forgotten about The Alphabetical Love Enumeration; in fact, I have the story for 'E' mostly written, I'm just not sure which E-word to link to it.**

**I'm also working on another story that is giving me headaches. I now have four nearly complete versions, though really three of them are essentially the same story but written differently. Whichever of those versions I manage to complete first is going to be the winner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems like some of you actually thought I did a decent job on the first part. So, I wrote outfit number two, and I already have an idea for number three. I hope this one is as enjoyable as the previous one.**

**Sadly I don't own TBBT, and I don't make any money with this.**

* * *

Penny smiled as she read Leonard's assurance to be there as soon as possible but that she had to allow for a certain lanky fellow scientist being the usual annoying and selfish person he was. She replied she was waiting for him and ready to show him the second outfit she'd bought, suggesting he'd accidentally forget to take Sheldon home. Seconds later she received another message in which Leonard informed her she was too late with her suggestion, as he had just asked Sheldon to finish up so they could go home.

Penny typed a quick reply, just knowing he'd be smiling when he read it. She placed her phone back on her nightstand, opened the drawer and retrieved the inhaler from underneath the junk that had been accumulating in the drawer. She placed the inhaler next to her phone and glanced in her drawer, weighing the pros and cons of cleaning it up since she had to wait. "Nah," she finally said out loud, closing the drawer.

She sat back against the pillows, glancing down at the set she was wearing. She'd found the bra online and it had made her think of Leonard immediately, knowing he'd appreciate it. She did have a little trouble finding matching panties, but an extensive search later and her outfit was complete.

* * *

"But tonight is Halo night. What could possibly be more fun than that?"

Leonard counted to ten in his head, still a smile forming as he thought about what exactly was going to be so much more fun than playing Halo with the guys. "Why don't you ask Stuart to fill in for me," he suggested, not even bothering to try to explain to Sheldon why there was just no way in hell he was going to be spending the evening with the guys.

"Ask Stuart to… do you even know what you're asking?"

"What? Stuart's a nice guy. We hang out with him sometimes."

Sheldon shook his head as they climbed the last set of stairs. "Leonard, for years we've had Halo night, and it has always been you, me, Howard and Koothrappali."

"Not always. Remember when Howard was away and Penny filled in for him?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his back turned toward apartment 4A. "Yes. Do you, Leonard? Because the one time we introduced another player, I lost terribly."

Leonard grinned, still feeling pride that his gorgeous girlfriend also happened to be really good at gaming. "Yeah, she kicked your ass."

"She did not kick my ass, Leonard. She was simply lucky."

"Well, if Penny just got lucky, there's no reason not to invite Stuart then, is there? Or are you afraid he'll be lucky too?"

"No, the point is, I know each of your game play. Adding an unknown party would hinder my performance. And you still haven't told me what it is that is so important that you would bail out of Halo night."

"I'm going to spend the evening with Penny."

"Oh, Leonard," Sheldon shook his head and turned around to unlock the apartment. "You see that woman almost every day. You haven't even slept in your own bed for well over a week. I'd think you'd get tired of seeing the same person day in day out."

Just some person, Leonard thought to himself. "Well, I'm pretty sure I won't see my bed this night either. You guys have fun."

"Oh, we will," Sheldon called.

Leonard rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything and simply walked into apartment 4B, careful to lock the door behind him. He walked over to the bedroom door, knocked and then entered.

His eyes landed immediately on her, traveling over the length of her body. His sexy goddess had been right last night; that outfit couldn't hold a candle to what she was wearing right now. He removed his hoodie and shirt and dropped them on the floor, not even bothering to place them neatly on the chair. His pants, socks and boxers all landed on the floor.

His eyes once again traveled along her body. The bra, though not anything special, had been printed to resemble an XBox controller. The panties simply had the power button printed on the front. Of course given the small amount of material, there wasn't much room for anything but the button.

* * *

Penny felt a little thrill at the look on Leonard's face as he took in her appearance. Once his clothes had been removed it had been crystal clear he liked the way she looked. She smiled as his eyes roamed over her body again. "Hey, Baby. You wanna play with my XBox? After all, it is Halo night tonight, isn't it?"

He grinned. "Somehow I think I'm going to have a lot more fun playing your XBox then I would playing the one in 4A."

"If you're not, you're not doing it right," Penny said. She placed his inhaler, which she'd been holding just incase he'd needed it, on the nightstand. By the time she leaned back in the pillows, Leonard had approached and climbed on the bed, his hands already traveling over her breasts and bra, his fingers traveling across the printed buttons. "I think you need to turn it on first, Baby."

He looked up at her, a grin on his face. "Oh, I know, but sometimes I like to check if the controller isn't damaged."

Penny grinned back and relaxed into the pillows, simply enjoying the feeling of Leonard's hands on her body and the look on his face. She loved how he looked at her body, how his touch was always gentle and full of love, no matter how turned on he was. He always took his time to make her feel like the most special person in the whole world.

She closed her eyes and sighed as his hand repositioned to hold her breasts at the sides and his thumbs started to press on the top part, slowly pressing each of the printed buttons individually.

"Hmm, I don't recall seeing these two buttons before."

Penny smiled slightly at his humorous referral to her now erect nipples. She moaned slightly as his mouth kissed the valley between her breasts, his thumbs pressing lightly on her nipples.

His mouth went down further placing little kisses all the way to the edge of her panties. "Oh, Leonard," she said, trying to sound as casual as she could muster, which was not easy given her current level of arousal. "The power button seems to be giving some trouble. You have to press it firmly, and you may need a few tries."

"Got it," he answered with a note of amusement. "I've had that problem before, and sometimes wiggling the button up and down a little helps. Don't worry, I'll get it working."

Of that Penny was sure, especially as his thumb pressed down hard on the printed power button, pushing the material in between her folds. He repeated that, this time moving his thumb slightly up and down and it definitely had an effect on her.

After a few more tries he said, "I don't know. I think I need to remove front cover, see if I can get it working then."

"Uh huh, that's a good idea, Baby." She was enjoying this so much, she could barely form the sentence, let alone say it. The feeling of his thumb rubbing her through the material was getting her wet, and she knew Leonard had noticed that.

He pulled her panties down, taking them off completely. "Hmm, there seems to be some kind of liquid leaking out."

She could feel his breath close to her wetness as he pretended to see what it was. Next she felt his finger slide along her folds briefly.

"Looks like someone spilled some juice in there. Let me try to clean it up a little."

Next she felt his tongue licking her, almost causing her to lose control right at that moment. She knew she wouldn't hold on for much longer, his tongue too skillful for her to withstand. "Oh, fuck, yes."

* * *

Leonard was enjoying himself tremendously. As soon as he had noticed the wetness soaking her panties, he knew he had to get the material off of her. He was proud of himself to think up the removing of the front cover idea; he wasn't very good at playing these kind of sexy games, always having trouble to think of something on the spot.

As he was removing the panties, he knew he wanted, no, needed, to taste her. Again, surprisingly, his mind thought up the semi-believable option of spilled juice. He loved the taste of her, he loved how wet she would get, how easy it was for him to make her reach her climax or postpone it. Right now, however, he had no desire to deny her pleasure, his own need for her taste overriding his love for torturing her.

Her uttering of "oh, fuck, yes," told him how close she was, and he upped his game. It couldn't have been more than half a minute when Penny came, swearing loudly. He lapped up the new wave of moisture, making him really hard. But he knew he couldn't enter her, at least not yet; a game needed to be played. He looked up, a smug grin appearing on his face. "Let's see if we can power it on now," he said.

He pushed his thumb in between her folds, still damp. He was very surprised when after a few pushes, he heard the distinct sound of an XBox booting. He looked up to see a smug grin on his girlfriends face, pulling out her smartphone from under the covers.

"Didn't expect that, did ya?"

He definitely hadn't. He was equally surprised to hear the main menu track of Halo 2 following a little later. Suddenly he grinned. He needed to press a button to play the game, and he had a feeling Penny had looked up some game sounds.

He moved upward, this time not bothering to leave a trail of kisses. He positioned his hands on her amazing breasts, taking a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of them pushing against his hands. He used his right thumb to press a button, and surely enough the menu track stopped and game sounds started, Leonard using his thumbs to pretend playing a game.

Penny's hand had found his erection and was stroking it, making it difficult for him to focus on playing a pretend game. He needed her, wanted to be inside her. He reposition himself, entering her in one fluid motion, causing both of them to moan loudly at the new sensation.

Her hands were now behind his head, pulling him in for a searing kiss, full of passion. "Oh, God, you feel so good inside me."

He set a slow rhythm, his eyes closing briefly. He felt her hands roam his body, across his back, reaching his bottom, then making the return voyage up. Leonard increased his pace, recognizing the signs that Penny was quickly approaching her climax. His kissed her throat, moving down to arrive at the spot where her neck met her shoulders.

His pace was ever increasing, her moans urging him on. The taste of her skin, the vanilla smell, the wetness around his cock and the sounds of the abandoned Halo game became all mixed, each contributing to his increasing need for release.

"Uh, Leonard, oh, yes, I'm almost there, Baby. Oh God, yes, yes."

Leonard couldn't hold it in anymore, and climaxed a mere second before Penny, accompanied by the sound of an explosion. Leonard was panting, collapsing half on top of her. As he used his inhaler, he realized the game sounds had stopped. Game over.

* * *

"So, what happened last night," Howard asked.

"We were playing Halo," Leonard replied with a grin.

"You were play… Honestly, Leonard," Sheldon said, "If you were going to play Halo at Penny's, you might as well have played at our place."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been nearly as fun."

"Nonsense. How could playing Halo when there's just two of you, even compare to playing Halo with your three friends?"

"Well, maybe someday you'll understand," Leonard said, still grinning**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's outfit number three. I was going to hold off posting this until tomorrow evening (European time), but that just didn't seem very fair to those people who are actually craving for the next part of my story.**

**Still don't own anything, still don't make any money.**

* * *

Leonard found himself staring at an empty spot on the wall once again. He couldn't get the images of Penny in the XBox outfit out of his mind, and in addition he was full of excitement for tonight. Penny had assured him she had saved the best of last, though he really had no idea how she could possibly top last night. And it wasn't just what she had been wearing, even though that was quite possibly the hottest thing he'd ever seen. No, it had been the fact that she had gone out of her way to provide sound effects, building on the imagery she had intended, giving him a complete experience.

He was proud of himself that he had managed to keep the fantasy going, and not break it as he usually did when they acted out fantasies. He had had grown to dislike them because of that. He just wasn't very good at improvising, always stumbling his way through it. Penny knew that, and she usually made sure he didn't have to do much more than simply enjoy the experience. But that wasn't really fair; she already brought the hotness into their relationship. He'd actually thought of going to an improvisational acting class once, but chickened out at the thought of making a fool of himself in front of a bunch of strangers.

He glanced at the clock and sighed. Still an hour before he could reasonably expect Sheldon to be willing to go home and even that was a stretch. He turned around at the knock on the door. "Amy? What brings you here?"

His friend entered the lab. "Penny asked me if I could drive Sheldon home today. She said she needed your assistance with something at her place."

"Oh," Leonard said, a grin forming. "I guess I better get going then." He began turning of the equipment in his lab.

"I bet it's something sexual, isn't it?"

Leonard chose not to respond to the slightly inappropriate question, also because he wouldn't be able to convincingly say that he had no idea.

"I hope you realize how lucky you are being able to call that blonde goddess your girlfriend."

At that Leonard grinned, "Oh, I do. Believe me, I do."

* * *

Penny sent a text to Leonard, asking him to go wait in her living room, instead of coming to the bedroom as he had done the previous two nights. She smiled when moments later he acknowledged her request and informed her he was just about to get into his car. Since everything was ready, she sat back on the bed, waiting for Leonard.

A smile formed as she thought back to last night. Her choice had definitely been appreciated, with Leonard even building on the fantasy by improvising on the spot. She knew he always felt terrible if he disrupted a fantasy, but his lack in improvising was made up in spades by the inventiveness of foreplay. She giggled as she remembered Sheldon lying to Kripke, going as far as to say his lovemaking was whimsically inventive. She had joked to Leonard she would write that on bathroom walls about him, but he really was. She wouldn't dream of writing or even telling that to any other women, ever.

She frowned slightly, suddenly realizing it wasn't the first, or the last, time she had made it look like Leonard wasn't much in the sack. She remembered complaining to Priya about the endless foreplay, even though that was exactly what she had craved at that point in time. Even to Amy she had made it seem like it wasn't all that good, both during the whole Alex thing, and again when Leonard had just returned, saying the sex had been fine.

But it was much more than fine, it was amazing. He ruined her in that respect as well. She had told him, in her mostly drunken state, that he had ruined her ability to date dumb men, but she hadn't mentioned he had also ruined her ability to enjoy sex with anyone but him.

Tonight she was hoping Leonard would once again be able to improvise, but she had most of it planned far enough ahead she could continue the fantasy should he get stuck and not come up with a good response.

She had placed his inhaler on the coffee table, once again worried he'd get an asthma attack just by seeing her in her current outfit, along with very brief instructions, to get the fantasy going, but he'd have to wing it pretty early on in the fantasy.

She checked her phone when she heard the familiar ding of another message. She giggled when reading Bernadette had ordered the XBox outfit in her size, thanking Penny for the suggestion. Looked like Howard was going to have a private game night as well.

Penny wasn't sure how long she had been texting with Bernadette, but she heard her apartment door close, signaling the arrival of her boyfriend. Knowing he'd need a little time to read the instructions, she had some time to inform Bernadette Leonard had arrived, before getting up and walk into the living room.

* * *

"Oh, Dr. Hofstadter."

Leonard turned around at Penny's voice, again swallowing hard at the sight that greeted him. She really was trying to kill him, he decided, groping blindly behind him in search of the inhaler she had put on the coffee table for him, not willing to look anywhere but at her.

He didn't know where to focus his eyes on: the sexy heels she was wearing, the impossibly short and tight lab coat, or the glasses that were partially slid down her nose. He used his inhaler, and his heart started to pound as she walked over to him, hips swaying and the bottom edge of the two sides of the lab coat separating ever so slightly each step she took.

"I believe you received a message earlier?"

"Huh?" He frowned slightly, before his mind remembered the instructions Penny had left. "Oh, yeah, right, message. The, uhm, the president of the university wants to meet with me tomorrow because, uh." He frowned, trying to remember what Penny had asked him to say, but finding it increasingly difficult to focus on anything but her, as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Grant proposal! He said there was some problem with the grant proposal."

"Oh, Dr. Hofstadter, I completely forgot to submit it! I am so sorry for messing something up once again. I must be the worst assistant you ever had."

She could never be the worst anything, Leonard thought to himself, but stuck to the instructions, or rather the last instruction he'd been given. "This is not good, Penny. When president Siebert hears about this, he will undoubtedly fire you."

"Oh, please, Dr. Hofstadter, I can't afford to lose this job. I will do anything if you would take the blame on this. Anything, Dr. Hofstadter. I could do all your research, clean up the lab after you used it, _anything_." Leonard didn't fail to notice the emphasis she put on the last word. "I'd be your slave. Please, Dr. Hofstadter, don't tell president Siebert."

Leonard knew where she was trying to go with this, and he was more than willing to go there with her. "You do understand that if I take the blame, my funding will be cut back?"

"Yes, Dr. Hofstadter, I do understand. But please don't tell him it is all my fault. He won't fire you, now that you have tenure."

Leonard pretended to think things over. "This was not your first mistake, Penny. You need to learn to focus better."

"I understand Dr. Hofstadter."

He smiled. "So, you'll do anything to keep this job?"

"Oh, absolutely, Dr. Hofstadter. Anything."

"Good. I have a job for you already." He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Dr. Hofstadter! That is very inappropriate!"

Leonard furrowed his brows, pretending to be confused. "You want me to take the blame don't you?" At her nod, he continued. "And you did say you would anything."

"But I assumed it would be jobs in the lab."

Leonard took note of the fact she had designated the bedroom the pretend lab. "Oh, I'm sure I'll have some jobs for you in there later, but right now, you have a job in my office."

* * *

Penny was surprised at Leonard's taking charge attitude, as he pulled her hand and placed it around his erection. She had something set up in the bedroom, not expecting Leonard to playfully demand a sexual favor in his make-believe office. Not that she was opposed to his demand, but she still pretended to reluctantly do as he asked, stroking him leisurely.

"If you expect me to take the blame, I expect you to put real effort into keeping me satisfied."

She looked at him and saw, despite the playful blackmail, a look of pure love on his face. "Yes, Dr. Hofstadter," she said, speeding up a little.

"Your mouth would be more satisfying."

Wow, he really was taking charge, telling her what to do. She sighed, pretending to once again follow his instructions with reluctance. She kneeled down, placing herself between his legs, her lips around the head, and her tongue licking the very tip. The taste and smell were turning her on, the need to feel him inside her and ride him, almost overwhelming. But the rareness of Leonard's assertiveness was so exciting that she pushed those urges to the back of her mind, intent on doing exactly what he wanted her to do.

Her right hand was pulled up toward his mouth, and he placed one of her fingers between his lips, curling his tongue around the tip of her finger. Penny copied his move, curling her tongue around the head and was rewarded by a satisfying groan. When his thumb began to rub the base of her hand gently, she brought her left hand to his groin, rubbing her thumb against the base of his erection in a similar fashion.

She continued to copy every move he made on her finger and hand, executing every command he send through this remote control. The combined sensation of what he was doing to her hand and the taste, smell and feel of his hard cock were giving her intense pleasure. She was sure she was dripping onto the floor already but she didn't care, all her focus on Leonard's remote control and making sure she kept her promise of keeping him satisfied.

His other hand was pushing against her back of her head and she realized he was getting close, his heavy breathing another clear indicator. Indeed, not long after she felt and tasted his delicious juices spilling out of him, into her welcoming mouth. Swallowing his juices down, she slowly kept sucking and licking, cleaning him off before finally releasing him. "I hope that was satisfactory, Dr. Hofstadter," she said.

He nodded. "You did a good job, Penny. I have a feeling our little arrangement will work out just fine."

* * *

Leonard had needed some time to come down from what he was sure was the best blowjob, ever. Penny had sat down beside him, still playing his assistant, informing him of several imaginary tasks on today's agenda.

"So that leaves your morning open to work on your experiment."

He noticed the twinkle in her eyes and realized she must have prepared something in the bedroom. "Yes, I better get working on that, or I will get into more trouble. I may require your," he placed his hand on her shapely, bare leg, "assistance in there, though."

Penny smiled back at him. "Of course, Dr. Hofstadter."

He stood up after her, following her to the bedroom. He noticed several sheets of paper strewn on the floor and bed.

"Oh, I was going to clean that up, Dr. Hofstadter."

Leonard stood at the door, an amused smile on his lips as she assured him she was going to clean it up. He gulped when she bent over forward, revealing she was not wearing panties under the lab coat. Her shapely ass was pushed out toward him as she moved in an exaggerated way to pick up the sheet on the floor. She repeated that for the few sheets on the floor, then moved to the far end of the room to place them on the little chair. She then turned around, bending over again to retrieve the sheets on the bed, confirming his suspicion she wasn't wearing anything under the lab coat at all. He would've noticed that earlier, but by the time she had kneeled down, he had his head thrown back in pleasure.

His eyes followed her every move, immensely enjoying the way she moved, and just the overall sexiness of her chosen attire. The glasses alone were enough to turn him on, but with the sexy heels and the impossibly short and skin tight lab coat, he had found himself hard again when she had gotten up from the couch.

"Will you be needing my assistance already, Dr. Hofstadter."

His eyes traveled over her body as she stood right in front of him. Because of her high heels, she was now several inches taller than him, but it only turned him on more. He nodded once and then, using the snap fasteners used, quickly tore the lab coat open, baring her front.

Frustratingly, the lab coat sections didn't part far enough to expose her breasts completely, but Leonard let his right hand travel across her abdomen, ignoring this little detail for the moment.

"Oh, Dr. Hofstadter!"

Leonard smirked at her pretend surprise, moving his hand down to find her already wet. He moved his hand back up and with his left hand, began to part the lab coat further, his hands moving upward. His thumbs flicked her hard nipples a couple of times and as his hands traveled further upwards, he slid the coat of form her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

With his hands on her hips, he guided her toward the bed, pushing her down to lay down. he then removed his own clothes, and climbed on the bed. With his finger he seeked her entrance, determining her wetness had only increased.

"Oh, Leonard."

The breathless whisper was an indication that she was ready for him, but Leonard wasn't ready to end the fantasy yet. He leaned over her, trapping her arms above her head. "That is Dr. Hofstadter to you."

Her eyes became almost entirely black, her desire for him evident.

* * *

He had never been domineering. Never. This was the most thrilling experience she had with him, ever! "Sorry, Dr. Hofstadter." Despite his entrapment of her arms, his hold on her wrists was light, barely able to withstand any attempt at her breaking free. But she didn't want to break his hold on her, not for a second.

"You keep making mistakes, Penny. That's why you're in this situation."

She nodded. "I will strive to not make any more mistakes." She wanted to see how far he would go. "_Leonard_." She smirked at the tiniest smile on his lips, before he attempted to look stern again. "I'm sorry, Dr. Hofstadter."

"It looks like I need to teach you a lesson."

Yes! "A lesson, Leonard? I mean, Dr. Hofstadter?"

He entered her suddenly, a swift powerful trust. "Yes, I believe I will have to show you who is the boss and who is the assistant."

Oh, yes, he definitely needed to show that. "Who is the boss?"

"I am," he whispered in her ear.

Penny closed her eyes in ecstasy as Leonard powerfully thrusted into her, immediately setting a quick pace. The weight on her wrists was increased, which he undoubtedly didn't notice doing, but it was still far from being painful. This domineering side of him, the forcefulness of his movements, that had never surfaced without her encouragement, and even then it wasn't as domineering and forceful as she'd liked. He was fucking her, fucking her hard, and she loved it!

"How do you address me," he asked, each syllable separated by a powerful stroke.

"Leonard."

"Wrong."

"Oh God," she moaned, her climax coming closer with each thrust.

"Wrong."

Penny cracked her eyes open, seeing Leonard's smirk as he kept pounding her. She closed her eyes again, intent on riding the waves of pleasure he was evoking inside her. "Oh, fuck! Oh shit, yes."

"Address me," he asked once again, and Penny could tell he was close to his release.

"Ah, Dr., uhn, Dr. Hof - oh fuck - Dr. Hofstadter!" She screamed his last name as she came, then felt his release moments later. She felt him collapse half on top of her, then rolling off of her, panting heavily. "Wow," she said, then opened her eyes in alarm, turning toward him, her hand on his chest when he started to wheeze. "Leonard, Baby, where's your inhaler?"

He gestured toward the floor, gasping, "Pant pocket. Front right."

Penny jumped off the bed, snatching his pants up from the floor, frantically locating the inhaler. She found it exactly where he said it would be and she quickly pushed the item into his waiting hand, a worried frown on her face as he had to wait for the medicine to take effect.

She relaxed when his breathing started to sound normal again. She kicked off her heels, placed her glasses on the nightstand and placed Leonard's glasses next to them. She then climbed back on the bed and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart still beating fast. "Well, except for your asthma attack, that was a whole lot of fun!"

Leonard chuckled. "Yeah. I wasn't too, you know? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She patted his chest. "No Baby. Not a bad hurt, anyway. This was a good hurt." She went quiet, enjoying the cuddling. "So, was I right two nights ago? Which outfit did you find the sexiest?"

"Hmm, I think I'd need to see the other two outfits again. You know, so I could give a more informed response."

Penny smiled, not seeing any problem with that. "I guess, as a scientist, you can not base a conclusion on the results from a single test, can you?"

"No, I can't."

Penny smiled, glad her boyfriend was a scientist, always needing to have repeatable results. "I love you," she said, planting a kiss on his chest.

"And I love you. So much."

* * *

**Note: I did mark the story as complete, but obviously I've left an opening for either an extra chapter(s) or a follow up story.**


End file.
